Drunken Rei
by gunman
Summary: Rei gets drunk and seduces Shinji.


_**DRUNKEN REI**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Rei gets drunk and seduces Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei Ayanami was heading home after another long synch test.

She passed Shinji Ikari in the halls.

"Hi, Ayanami."

"Hello, Pilot Ikari."

_Still with the Pilot Ikari_. He sighed. _Right, I still call her 'Ayanami'._ "How are you?" he asked.

"I am fine."

Shinji cocked his head. "Are you?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked him.

"Well, it just seems as if you're... a little tense."

She paused at that. "Tense?"

"Yeah, just... you should try to relax and enjoy life. Have some fun. Do you do anything for fun?"

Rei looked away. "I read and contemplate."

He cocked an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yes. Should there be more?"

Shinji looked to the side, trying to think what he could say. While he wasn't the expert, even he knew that having fun meant a lot more than that.

"Well, you could go out and play ball, or go to the mall, the arcade, to a jazz club, maybe to a movie, or, if you wanted, go and hang out with your friends at the park."

"I... have no friends."

Shinji looked hurt. "Of course you do."

"I do?" she asked, obviously confused. "Who?"

"Well, I'm your friend." he said, blushing.

"You... are?"

"Look, here's my cell number." he said, taking a piece of paper and pen out of his book bag and jotting down the number to his phone. "If you... you know, need anything, just give me a call." he said handing the piece of paper to her.

She hesitated for a few moments, and then took it.

"I... thank you, Pilot Ikari." she said and then continued down the hallway.

_Oh yeah, that went well_. Shinji thought as he headed out himself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei continued to walk through the hallways of the massive complex, just staring at the number on the piece of paper. She was just staring.

So much so she failed to notice Commander Ikari and bumped into him.

"Rei?"

"Commander. I apologize. I was not watching where I was going." she said.

"What do you have there, Rei?" he asked.

"Pilot Ikari's cell phone number. He gave it to me in case I needed to get a hold of him."

Gendo frowned at that. He grabbed the paper from her hand and crumpled it up. "You will not require this, Rei. Understood?"

"Yes, commander." she said and went on her way.

In her mind, she was upset that the commander had done that. There was no reason for it. Having The Third Child's phone number presented her with other options than just the commander himself. It was obvious that The Commander didn't want that.

_Always what he wants and not what I want._ She thought, mentally pausing at that. What did she want? Was it friendship? Was it something else? Something more? Her own needs apparently didn't matter to the commander, and he had proven that once again by taking away the paper with Pilot Ikari's phone number on it.

It was a good thing Rei had memorized the number beforehand.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Another corridor of NERV...

"I can't believe you still drink that nasty stuff!" Ritsuko said as she and Misato walked down the hallway.

"It's not so bad." the operations director said to the scientist.

"I'm not surprised. After a few kegs you can't taste anything, so how can you complain?"

Misato just stuck her tongue out at the blond

However, unnoticed as usual in an adjoining hall, Rei was listening to their conversation.

"Look, this job is immensely stressful. I need something to help me relax. Sometimes you need a little alcohol to keep you loose." Misato said.

"I won't say it, it's too easy." Ritsuko shook her head.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You said something, now tell me!"

"No."

"Chain-smoking critic!"

"Alcoholic nympho!"

As the pair continued down the hallway, Rei remained in the shadows and continued to think.

_Alcohol keeps you... loose? Helps you to relax? Ikari-kun said I need to relax and enjoy life. Major Katsuragi seems to enjoy life away from NERV. She seems... like a different person when she is not giving orders. Would that make me... accepted?_

With that, Rei left NERV.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Procuring a bottle of alcohol from a liquor store not far from her apartment wasn't a problem. Mostly due to the fact she was with NERV.

Upon returning to her apartment, Rei looked at the bottle. It was labeled in English, so she figured it was imported.

_Jack Daniels_. At this point Rei wondered if that was the name of the liquor or the person who made it. Figuring it best not to dwell on something as trivial as that, she fetched a glass from the cupboard and opened the bottle. She poured some into the glass and took a whiff. She winced a little. It smelled awful, lightly burning her sinuses. She began to wonder if alcohol was meant for relaxation or medicinal purposes.

Rei had witnessed Misato drink a few times and realized that she must have been long accustomed to such things. She remembered what Dr Akagi said about 'a few kegs' and that she herself had never had any amount of alcohol in her life.

With the exception of cleaning cuts and infections, she had no real experience with alcohol. So she figured that the best way to deal with this, would be to get it over with quickly. That thought in mind, she took a breath and drank the amber liquid down in one shot.

It would have interested her to know that most amateur drinkers don't start off jumping headfirst into 'the hard stuff' as it was called.

A pleasantly warm feeling traveled down her throat, which turned into a burning sensation as the liquid settled into her body. Another feeling shot back up into her head. She spun around the apartment, feeling a sense of double-vision as she let out a rather unlady-like belch. Considering how disoriented she felt she was amazed that she was able to still stand. The grim and dingy apartment returned to focus, however Rei's head was pounding, causing her to grit her teeth in pain.

She could have stopped. It would have made the most sense. But Rei remembered that Misato had been at this for years, and she seemed almost immune to the stunning effects of alcohol. She had simply gotten used to it. Therefore, Rei's options at this point were either suffer from an exploding headache and mild pain, or drink again. She chose the quicker form of relief.

Pouring another glass full of the whisky, possibly more than she should have, she downed it quickly and instantly felt better. She made her way to her bed and laid down, as if it were made of feathers.

_I feel... wonderful_. She thought, feeling both lightheaded and quite relaxed. A tranquil expression, of an almost sensual nature, spread across her face. Had Shinji or anyone else seen it, they would have more than likely been overcome with desire. Rei's thought strayed randomly, eventually her mind coming to a realization.

She needed something... no, someone, here with her now.

She needed Shinji.

The pilot of Unit 01 had always been there for her. He had made the most frequent attempts out of anyone to be her friend. He had shown concern, even interest, in her and her well-being. In her drunk state, Rei realized how attractive the boy was.

His soft eyes, his wavy hair, his lean but fit body. The image of the Third Child in his plugsuit filled her mind. More so of the image of him _out_ of his plugsuit.

In short, Rei realized that she was attracted to Shinji, and wanted him to be happy... with her.

She took another gulp of the bottle before reaching into her bag and pulling out her cellphone. Even in her intoxicated state, with Shinji on her mind, she was able to recall his cell number.

_Shinji-kun did say to call him if I needed anything_. She thought as she dialed his number with one hand, unconsciously undoing the buttons on her shirt with the other.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was pleasantly surprised when he had gotten Rei's call. He honestly didn't think that she would have called him, and so soon too.

Not that he was disappointed, mind you, but the way she sounded. Not quite herself. Almost like she was... tired? Half-awake? Playful perhaps?

He arrived at Apartment number 402 on the 4th floor of the dingy, rundown building. Looking at the overflowing mail in her door, he knocked a couple times. When he didn't hear anything, he got worried. Rei said she would be here, so for her to not answer was a bad thing.

Shinji pushed the door open. It wasn't lock, as normal. He stepped inside and tentatively looked around the dingy apartment. He heard some shuffling behind him and turned around, just in time to see a blue blur spring forward and knock him to the floor.

"Rei, what are you doing?" Shinji shrieked as he was pinned to the ground.

"Trying to mount you." Rei said calmly, shifting her hips against his.

"What?" he gasped, noticing that her shirt was open, revealing her bra and pale skin. _Oh, wow!_

"I believe I have succeeded." she said as she stopped moving, effectively sitting on him.

Shinji could smell the booze coming off her. Living with Misato had made such recognition easy.

"Rei, have you been drinking?" he asked the rhetorical question.

"A little." she smiled.

Shinji looks over and sees the empty 1.5 liter bottle.

_A little? She drank the whole thing! Ooooooohhhhhhhh boy. _He mentally groaned. "Uh, Rei?"

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" she smiled, getting very close to his face.

"How did you get a bottle of liquor?" he asked her, trying to ignore the liquor breath.

"I work for NERV. I can get anything. And I want you!" she said huskily.

"Eh?"

"You are very attractive, Shinji-kun." Rei said, stroking his face gently.

"Rei, you're drunk. You should stop this." he said, though he was liking this kind of attention.

"I cannot." she replied.

"Why?"

"Because... I do not want to."

"Rei..."

"Kiss me, Shinji-kun." she said, sultrily.

"What?"

"I want you to kiss me. I want to feel your lips against mine. I want..."

"What Rei? What do you want?"

"I want you to think of me as special."

"But... I do think you're special, Rei."

"Am I special... to you?"

Shinji looked a little shocked as Rei leaned down and pressed her lips to his own. His eyes widened in shock for a second, then closed as he gave in to her kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The liquor on her lips wasn't hard to get past, as Shinji was used to a drunken Misato trying to kiss him a couple of times in the past.

Problem was she was drunk almost every day.

Shinji's heart was beating fast at feeling Rei's lips against his.

_She's better than Asuka_. He thought as he unconsciously drew his arms around her waist.

The pair continued kissing for several minutes, until Rei stopped kissing and pulled back. Shinji was worried that Rei was going to hurl, and on him too.

"Is something wrong, Rei?" he asked as Rei sucked in her breath.

"The Major is a drunkard, Dr Akagi is a skank, The Second Child is a bitch, Suzuhara and Aida are perverts, the class representative is repressed, the sub-commander is a fossil, the bridge bunnies are drones, Mr Ryoji is a philanderer, your penguin is a mooch, and the commander is a bastard." she said in one breath.

_Wow. Wonder how long she's been holding that in? _He thought. "And me?" he asked, afraid she had a negative thought about him.

"You..." she paused for a second, just looking at him. "You need to be bolder."

"Huh?" he gasped as she stroked his cheek gently.

"You have much potential Shinji-kun. You have shown me compassion and concern. You want me to be happy. I... consider you... my only friend." she said, almost sadly to him.

_Okay, she's drunk, but... maybe she's honest too_. Shinji thought as he sat up and kissed Rei flush on the mouth.

For several long moments Rei's world was filled with a joy she hadn't known. At least not since their last kiss.

"Shinji-kun. Why did you do that?" Rei asked him. _Not that it wasn't nice_. She thought.

"You told me to be bolder." he said with a smile.

Rei returned the smile and kissed him back, but not before removing her shirt all the way. She was holding the boy and kissing him wearing only her bra.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato had never really been the best guardian, but when Shinji unexpectedly just walked out of the apartment, the purple-haired woman decided to follow Shinji.

As he was on foot, the woman decided to go as well.

When she got to the apartment, which she thought it to be Rei's place, only a few minutes after he had gone up, she froze when she stepped through the door and found the pair sucking face with each other. Add to the fact that Rei was half-naked and sitting in Shinji's lap.

"Well, well, well!" she cried out happily.

"Huh?" Misato!" Shinji gasped.

Rei, however, looked miffed, at the interruption.

"Wow, Shinji! I knew you had a thing for Rei but I didn't know you had gotten this far." she smiled.

"Oh boy!" he groaned as Rei hugged the boy to her tightly, as if she was trying to keep Misato from taking him from her. _How can this get any worse?_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE PILOT!" Gendo Ikari shouted as he entered the small apartment.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Normally Shinji was good at evading Section 2's surveillance. As such, the dark-suited agents had no problem following the purple haired Major when she went tailing Shinji.

When they reached the run-down apartments where the First Child lived, they had contacted Gendo.

The dark commander hadn't been too far from NERV at that point in time, and as such had made detour to Rei's apartment.

The second he reached Rei's apartment, after being winded by the long climb, he stepped inside and saw his doll and his son sitting on the floor, wrapped in each others arms, and Rei was wearing only her bra and skirt as she sat in Shinji's lap.

Naturally, he was furious.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE PILOT!" he screamed, causing Misato to jump over to where Shinji and Rei were sitting.

"Uh, Commander! What are you..."

"SHUT UP, KATSURAGI!" he barked.

Misato was stunned. She had never seen him like this before. Yet she made no move to separate her position from the children. If anything she was ready to protect them if needed.

"I asked you a question pilot!" Gendo growled.

"I am seducing The Third Child." Rei stated.

Gendo paled. Shinji was stunned. And Misato looked... happy?

_Go Rei_. She said, trying to suppress her grin.

"Pilot Ikari, Major Katsuragi. You will go home right this minute while I have a talk with.."

Suddenly, Rei reached over and pulled Misato's gun from her holster. Gendo noticed this.

"Rei, what are you.."

BANG!

"Go to hell, you bastard!" the drunken Rei said as the body hit the ground.

"Rei... you..." Shinji stated to say.

"Killed the commander." Misato finished.

"He deserved it." Rei said.

"What?"

"He is bereft of any form of human decency. He takes what he wants, regardless of whether or not he deserves it. He gives orders that send us out to our potential deaths every day. He talks down to us. Insults us. Threatens us. We live under his thumb, our whole lives meant to be dependant upon his will. He does not speak words of gratitude to us, or acknowledge our existence unless he wants something from us. He uses people or his own ends and then tosses them away as if they were trash. He deserved what he got, a thousand times over." she said as she hugged Shinji around the neck tightly.

"Rei..."

"Do not say that I am wrong, Shinji-kun." she said as she tightened her embrace. "He abandoned you when you needed him the most. He raised me to be nothing but his obedient doll, devoid of a life, in any sense of the word. And he would never have approved of our relationship."

That brought Misato out of her stupor.

"Relationship?" she blinked. "You and Rei are..."

"I..." he stuttered, before returning the embrace. "Yes. We are."

No one complains about this.

Section 2 arrived seconds later, guns drawn and noticed the entire scene.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning found Rei waking up to the sight of a certain brown-haired boy underneath her. She looked down at herself and found that she was in her bra and panties. Shinji was in his pants and his shirt was open.

Shinji stirred.

"Rei-chan!" he gasped.

"Shinji-kun. What are you doing in my bed?" she asked, unconsciously calling him by his first name.

"You... don't remember what happened last night?"

"I do not." she exclaimed. "Did we become one?" she asked bluntly.

"Uh, no." he blushed.

"Then what did happen last night?"

Shinji then related everything to her from when he walked through her door.

The liquor. Her jumping him. Her kissing him. Him kissing back. Her confession. Her shooting the commander in the head, killing him.

That actually shocked her.

"I... killed the commander?" she asked.

"You did." he said.

"Should I not be arrested?"

"Actually..."

"What is it, Shinji-kun?"

"Well, NERV's not pressing charges, stating that you are still a minor and under the influence of alcohol, so... in short, you've been cleared of the murder of Gendo Ikari."

That made no sense whatsoever to the girl. But then again, Shinji wouldn't lie to her. That much she knew. It would also have benefitted her to learn that Section 2 had specific orders from Gendo himself not to arrest Rei on any charge unless he himself personally requested it. And since he was dead, they couldn't touch her. She was then brought back to her original question.

"Then we did not become one?" she asked.

"Uh, no, we didn't." he repeated.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did we not become one? Do you not like me?"

"Of course I like you!" he cried. "But you were drunk. It wouldn't have been right to take advantage of you like that." he explained.

Rei blushed at his explanation. He liked her, and respected her enough not to take advantage of her, like most boys his age would have.

"Then... what is to happen now?" she asked.

"Well... Misato and the rest of NERV are working on that. I volunteered to take care of you until she called me." he said.

"You... volunteered?" she blushed. "Shinji-kun?"

"Yes, Rei-chan?"

"We are friends, correct?"

He smiled easily at her. "Yes. Yes we are."

She smiled back at him and nestled herself into his chest.

"Can we... stay like this for awhile? I find it comforting."

He blushed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sure thing, Rei-chan."

"Shinji?" she asked again.

"Yes?"

"Are we... a couple?"

He paused for a few seconds. "I want to be, Rei."

"Then, I accept." she said, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the cheek, before resting her head on his shoulder.

The pair held each other in Rei's bed, not worrying about what Misato and NERV would do now that Commander Ikari was dead. Right now, _this_ was what was important.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Here's my second 'Drunken pilot' story, involving our own Rei Ayanami. After my 'Drunken Shinji' story I decided to write up a couple more of these stories, after all the reviews I got back from that story. But I never got around to finishing them until now.

I'm actually writing a third story, involving Asuka getting hammered, which will be up as soon as I can finish it.

I should also mention, that these stories are independent of each other. Completely separate in basic content and even ending.

Please, read and review.

And now...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!!!

Rei pulled out Misato's gun and aimed it at Gendo.

"Rei! What are you.." Gendo started to say.

BANG!

However, because she was drunk, her aim was off.

"Ooooooh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, someone kill me now! Please!" Gendo whimpered as he writhed on the floor, holding his bleeding crotch.

"Oh, stop whining. This happens to women every month." the purple-haired major said as she retrieved her gun from Rei.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2!!!

Rei jumps on Shinji.

"Now open wide, Shinji-kun!" she said as she stuck a funnel into his mouth and poured the contents of the half-empty liquor bottle down his throat.

(COUGH, COUGH!) "Why did you... do that... Rei?" he asked, groggily as soon as the bottle was out of his mouth.

"I overheard My Ryoji say this is how he usually gets women to sleep with him." she grinned as she started to undo his pants. "And I believe the sub-commander mentioned this was how Gendo got your mother pregnant with you so that she would be forced to marry him."

"He whammmmmmmmmmm!" he gasped as Rei frenched him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3!!!!

"SHINJI! REI! What are you doing?" Misato gasped as she saw the pair on the floor.

"I am taking your advice on how to seduce men, major." Rei calmly replied as she buried Shinji's head into her breasts.

"Damn it, Rei! I told you I wanted to break in Shinji first!" she whined.

"You have had far to many men in your life, Major. Leave some for the rest of us!" she spat.

"That's for damn sure." Ritsuko huffed from the doorway.

"Ritsuko! What are you doing here?" Misato gasped.

"I came to watch the show. Now move aside, you're blocking my view."

Misato stepped to the right.

"Alright, Rei. You can continue." the blond said.

"Thank you, Dr Akagi." the albino said as she resumed her seduction.

"Popcorn?" Ritsuko asked, holding up an open bag for her friend.

"Thanks." she said as a drunk Rei and Shinji went at it.


End file.
